Eden King
Eden Gideon King (イーデン ジデオン キング, Iiden Jideon Kingu) is a double star, Information Hunter, information broker, and renown crisis manager. He made his name forging the Oracle Network, a world spanning intel network that is matched by few others that spans across even the most remote nations in the known world, and the House of Oracle, an elite crisis management firm that deals in the missteps of the rich and powerful, making problems disappear and cleaning up messes that could have dire effects. As a master in crisis management, Eden has built up a number of powerful relationships and amassed considerable influence along the way — this had led him to be known as The Fixer (黒幕, Kuromaku) in certain circles. Businessmen, politicians, diplomats, hunters, athletes, and even royalty are on his client list. A rising titan of the intelligence game and go-to-man for scandals of the highest class, Eden is also an extremely powerful Nen user and combatant though not many outside of his inner circle have seen him in action. His proficiency across numerous fields has equipped him to train up exceptional talents despite his relatively young age. Appearance Personality History Early Years Eden Gideon King was born the only child to Robert and Octavia King in the mountainside town of Yuma located in the Midwestern region of the Yorbian continent. Both of Eden's parents had been Amateur Hunters and each had, had tumultuous experiences with the hunter exams—his father Robert had failed the exam five times over the period of decade. While his mother, Octavia, had moved on around the time of her only son's birth, Robert had continued to pursue it, the dream of being a "pro-hunter." As a hunter, one could always expect a comfortable and prosperous life by doing even the bare minimum. Still, he had created a suitable life for his family with a home and plenty of food on the table, but Robert's repeated failure and determination would not let up. And this very combination would turn him into a mockery with the younger sect of his fellow townspeople. While cheap words were all children could throw his father's way, the marriage of Eden's parents would suffer and their very relationship would begin to rot at the core. When asked about the subject, Eden recalls arguments and bickering being the defining aspect of his parent's relationship and his home life. This carried on till around the time of Eden's seventh birthday when his parents would meet their ends prematurely during an automobile accident. Eden's mother had went to pick up his father from a successful job assignment up in the mountains. After this, Eden would be taken in by his aunt and uncle on his maternal side. With few fond memories of his parents together, Eden struggled to hold them in a more positive light when it came to their care of him. 275th Hunter Exam Fourteen years ago, Eden participated in and passed the 275th, annual Hunter Exam at the age of fourteen. Not much is known about the specifics of the exam except for three main facts: there were six examinees that passed with Eden as the sole rookie, Eden awakened his Nen in the midst of the exam, and there is a rumor of excessive deaths during this exam in particular. It is an experience the seasoned hunter seldom speaks about despite passing with relative ease. Meeting Layla Rise of the Oracle The Unsolved Case Three years ago, Eden was called to the headquarters of the Hunters Association on the request of then-chairman Issac Netero on matters not disclosed to even those of Eden's inner circle at Oracle. There had been one task to find "a certain person" and report on their movements and activity. Eden notes it as the only job he's ever failed since the founding of House of Oracle around eight years ago to present day and the only person he could not find in his entire career. Relationships Plot Combat Nen Abilities Other Abilities Skilled Hacker: Master Negotiator: Skilled Tactician: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master of Stealth: Master Tracker: Quotes Trivia *Eden's appearance is based off Shinjiro Aragaki from the Persona 3 video game. *He was not present at the most recent Hunter Association Chairman election. Category:Information Hunter Category:Double Star Hunter Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Zicoihno Category:Information Broker Category:Crisis Manager Category:Nen users Category:Hunters Category:Under Construction